Someone To Love Me
by Alpaca Farm
Summary: It's that same story where Harry is the bwl, but is believed to be the weaker twin. Vamp!fic TMR/CD/DM/HP..Potter bashing, a bit of Dumbledore bashing...Dark!Harry, but what is dark does not always equal evil...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I couldn't help it. My other stories I'm not sure what to do with but, I'll be back. For now I want to write this fic. Also I might start writing one-shots in French, because I'm getting good. I wonder if my writing program will let me? Hmm, okay anyway here goes._

_Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like._

_Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. _

_Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine._

_The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.\_

_I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written them out._

_-_

**James and Lily Potter had two adorable children, Harrison Remus Potter and Matthew Sirius Potter. Their middle names were chosen, because of their different godfathers. **

**Harry was like Remus, quiet , sweet, and serious. Matthew, however, was like Sirius, loud, playful, and hot-headed.**

**Matt was the spitting image of his father, except for his mothers red hair. He was larger than his twin and had chubby, pinchable cheeks. However, Harry looked more like his mother. He was tiny and his dark black hair was streaked with a deep red.**

**Unfortunately, because of a prophecy , the family was forced to hide from the most feared man in all of wizarding Britain. They chose Peter as secret keeper, because Sirius and Remus were two obvious candidates. Lord Voldemort wanted to kill their babies and they were fiercely protective of their precious sons.**

**They became obsessed with their son's safety. The wards on the house were strengthened every two days. Their eyes never strayed from their sons. They would do anything for their little babies.**

**What they didn't know, was that Peter was a jealous prat. He hated the fact that he was just the hanger-on when James, Sirius, and Remus would go about. He was always just the sneaky little rat.**

**After he graduated, he joined the Deatheater, wanting to prove he was his own person. He would tell the Potters whereabouts when the time was right. They would attack when the Potters were comfortable, then they would go for the kill.**

**So he waited and waited, until his lord was becoming impatient. That night James was downstairs, preparing tea (albeit he was grumbling), while Lily was rocking the children to sleep. Tom broke down the wards like swatting a fly on the wall. James' magic flared. He yelled up to Lily to go with the children and prepared to hold off one of the most feared wizards of all time.**

**-**

**Tom strolled in and smirked at the stupid gryffindor. He stunned the man, wanting to bask in the pleasure of knowing that he would suffer, because he was unable to save his boys.**

**He calmly walked up the stairs, his robes flowing behind him. He felt three magical signatures in a room toward his left. **

**Smirking, he barged into the room, frightening Lily, who was trying to pick up Harry, who was finally asleep. Tom didn't feel like listening to her pathetic pleas, so he stunned her quickly.**

**He stepped over the mudblood's body, stopping at the cribs. Harry was till fast asleep, but Matt was up and screaming.**

**Tom didn't know which to get rid of first, but before he could make his decision Harry's eyes snapped open.**

**He didn't cry or wail at the man before him. His emerald eyes held curiosity and innocence. Tom didn't understand, but he felt guilty about what he had to do with the beautiful eyed boy. He shook of the feeling. He had a job to do.**

**He raised his arm, wand in position. A muttered "Avadra Kedavra" and out shot a green light. **

**Instead of striking the boy and leaving him lifeless, it surrounded the babe, before shooting back and hitting him. **

**Tom screamed, as the pain was unbearable. Was this what his countless victims had gone through? His whole body completely disintegrated in the middle of the floor, his soul fleeing the area.**

**-**

**The force of the spell backfiring destroyed most of the house. Luckily, the side of the house that had living people in it stayed in tact.**

**The only bodily damage that happened was when a splinter of wood fell and struck Matthew on his forehead, leaving behind a jagged gash in the shape of a lightening bolt.**

**-**

**Dumbledore was alerted of the ward's failure as soon as it happened, but the floo to Godrich's Hollow was blocked. So he had to floo to thee nearest open fireplace, which was miles from his destination.**

**The apparation block was still up though and it was under James' name, so he had to run to the house. As everyone who has ever met Albus Dumbledore should know, he is not at all young. **

**It took him a while to get there, He gasped at the sight. The left side of the house was in shambles. Fearing the worst had happened, he searched for his two former students.**

**He found James and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he was alive, after he reenervating him they went up the barely standing stairs, before finding Lily and the kids all alive. Lily and James hugged the two boys while Dumbledore examined the remains.**

**There was a pile of ash in the middle of the room, slightly faced toward Matt's crib. Then, Dumbledore studied the boys. Harry was fast asleep in his mother's arms, while Matt was thrashing around in James' arms. Matt had a cut on his forehead.**

**It all clicked in Dumbledore's mind.**

**He took Matt from James' arms and raised him to the sky. "Matthew Sirius Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived!!!!!"**

**Lily gasped. " But Albus, he's only one?"**

"**Yes, but his scar is proof that he has temporarily destroyed Voldemort."**

**James and Lily felt proud of their little hero. Matthew would save the world someday. And they would protect him at all costs.**

**Meanwhile, little Harry slept on in his mother's arms, exhausted by all of the powerful magic he had emitted; unaware that he was being forgotten.**

**-**

_**Dumbledore s manipulative, but he believes he has everyone's best interests at hand. He still ends up mucking up everyone's lives, though.**_

_**R&R please or my friend Jordan will eat all of my calories and make ME an old, obese, cat lady. (No offence to old, obese, or cat ladies)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Its been a record of ten seconds and I'm updating. Yay! I stayed up 'till like 1:20 (AM) in the morning writing these three chapters this Saturday, and if I had never had to go to church I would have done chapter three too.**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written them out.**_

_**-**_

James and Lily fawned over Matt, ever since that night.

At first, they tried to care for Harry as much also, but after a few weeks they thought less and less of him. Now the house-elves basically took care of him.

One moment Harry would always remember changed his life forever.

_**-Flashback-**_

The family was sitting in their living room at Potter Manor, enjoying the evening.

Matthew was flying on a toddlers broom, that only floated so that his feet were above the ground. His parents were laughing and cheering him on.

Sitting in front of the fireplace was tiny, little Harry, who was playing with his only toys. The house-elves were smitten with sweet little Harry. When they saw that he had no toys at all, only a small baby blue blanket that he always cuddles, they made him wooden blocks with every letter.

Harry absolutely adored those blocks. He sat facing the fire, happily spelling out words no child his age should be able to spell. 

Just as he finished spelling out the word "father', Matt flew over, giggling like mad. 

Harry smiled. The happiness was contagious. 

But, then matt lost his balance and fell right on top of him. 

Matthew immediately began to wail, even though no harm was done to him. Lily and James rushed over and Lily picked Matt up, cuddling him close. 

Harry was in almost unbearable pain. His small form was almost crushed by his older twins weight. He sniffled pathetically and raised his arms up, waiting to be picked up.

But, they were too involved with Matt. Harry began to whimper and that's when James finally noticed him.

He dumbly put two and two together. 

He picked up Harry and began to shake him, further hurting his son.

"How dare you hurt Matt! You little jealous prat? You just want all the attention don't you? Don't you know how important he is? Are you a little murderer?!"

Harry began to cry even more. James furiously threw him into the attic, where it was dark and littered with scary bugs.

Later that night, Harry's blocks could be found ablaze in the fireplace, as Lily rocked Matt to sleep and James downed a shot of fire-whiskey.

_**- End Flashback-**_

_**- **_

_**Shorter Chapter, but more soon I hope.**_

_**You guys are all writers, don't you like reviews. So why not click that little green box, it only takes a second. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Again ten seconds!!**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.\**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written them out.**_

_**-**_

_4 years later……………_

Harry learned how to manage without his parents quite well. He still craved his parents love, but he tried not to focus on too much.

His parents weren't around much anyway. They were either having interviews, or going out with Matt, and even hanging out with Sirius and Remus.

In fact, the only human being who paid him any attention (other than crude beatings), was Remus. Remus didn't buy that "boy-who-lived needs more attention" crap. He tried to treat them both equally.

Unfortunately, he wasn't around enough. He was always either doing order work, or recovering from or preparing for a full moon. If he were a around more, he would see how alone Harry was.

Still, the house-elves kept him very busy; teaching him valuable skills in between their duties. Twinkle taught him how to read and all of his letters. Sparkle taught him his numbers and math.

Many of the different house-elves taught him all kinds of magic, ranging from wandless to elemental.

Harry had been learning all of this since he was two and had already mastered more magic than an average second-year.

The house-elves also taught him non-magical skills. Harry took delight in fake-cooking along with Dusty and making his own cereals. He also took pleasure in making games out of cleaning. He also had a talent in drawing.

If his parents had ever looked at him, they would have noticed that he was spectacular.

Even though the house elves kept him happy, he would often stare at his dark ceiling, wondering why no one loved him like Matt. Then, he would fall asleep, a lone tear often dripping down his face.

-

_**Please review!!! I like pie. I'm going to write the next three now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: You are all so WONDERFUL! I have so many people on story alert right now and it's been only two days. ^.^ I'm on schedule too. I write three a day, then update the next. It's update day!**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**-**_

By the time he was seven years old, Harry was independent.

The house-elves had to spend most of their time preparing lavish meals for the countless guests, or cleaning up Matt's room which always seemed to be covered in a sea of toys. James and Lily were always going to interviews, writing books about Matt, and preparing him to save to world.

James and Lily tried to keep matt away from Harry as much as possible. They truly thought the young boy was a threat to their little baby boy. But, little he was not.

He was not overweight, but he had the build that belonged to a football player, and even then his friend Ron was bigger than him.

When his parents first started ignoring Harry, he missed his brother. They had been together since birth and now every time Harry got within ten feet of him, his parents moved him somewhere else. Matt didn't understand why. His parents kept telling him over the years that Harry was jealous of him and wanted to hurt him. Matt didn't really believe that.

Still, over the years he grew farther apart from his brother, starting to believe he was jealous of his fame, but not able to hurt him.

At least, until a certain day in the backyard that almost got Harry killed.

Harry usually never got much time outside.

That was why his skin was so pale. So, whenever he was allowed time outside, he drank up the outside. Harry felt a sort of unnatural calmness in the fresh-air. He could forget the dark bitterness that was boiling in the pit of his stomach for a while, until he was hauled back into the damp attic that was his home.

It was dark and dusty, the roof leaked whenever it rained and he only had that old thread-bare blue blanket to keep him warm in the winter.

Needless to say, he got sick quite a lot. But, all sickness would be forgotten when he steeped into the vast wilderness. His _parents_ would always tell him to be back before it was dark. They were tempted to just let him wander off in the woods and forget to come back.

But, Dumbledore discouraged the thought. Still, the hope that when Harry went into the woods and never came of was still there.

Their hopes would never be fulfilled, however. Harry had as strange sense of direction. Somehow he knew exactly where he was and how to get home. Of course the wilderness felt more like home to him than anything else. He also was friends with all of the creature that lived behind the manor.

This day however, Harry was too tired to go deep into the woods. He had just recovered from a really bad cold and was feeling way better. He just sat under a tree that was at the edge of the woods and the manor's backyard.

Matt and James were flying around and laughing happily. Lily was just smiling and waving, though she was silently freaking out about how high they were off of the ground. They went up almost over 15 feet.

Harry decided that he would just draw. The house-elves would gather stray papers and parchment for him to use. They also snagged may of the Potter's pencils and quills and ink bottles ands they could for him. Luckily, the other three occupants of the manor never noticed.

Harry sat down and began to draw a flower that had a bug resting on it. As if it knew his intentions, the bug stayed still. Harry absently named it Doug, for he named every creatures he came in contact with. Most approved, or they would give signs for him to find their right name.

Harry concentrated., a pink tongue poking out of full lips. His fine eyebrows screwed together, also.

Before he knew it the, the background laughter stopped. He looked over. James and Matt were flying down towards Lily.

Thinking everyone was ready to go inside, he started to go get up and walk towards them. But, before he could make it three feet, he tripped over the longest snake he had ever seen.

She was like nothing he had ever seen before.

The colors of her scales were indescribable. She was longer than his whole body and could easily crush him.

But, she didn't. She looked up at him, flicking her tongue out curiously.

Harry sat up from his position beside her. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello young hatchling." She hissed.

Harry's eyes widened. " You can understand me?" he asked.

"Ahh, it isss not me who would not be able to undersssstand you, but you who would not undersssstand me." She said.

Harry understood now. He was a parslemouth. He had read about them in "Hogwarts : A History". But how could the son of a descendent of Gryffindor be a parslemouth?

"So, I'm a parslemouth?," he asked.

"Yesss, I can ssssmell one from a mile away." She answered.

Harry would have asked more questions, but he heard footsteps behind him.

-

_**Suspense!!!! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Have you ever felt like you were way ahead of schedule? I do. I've already started on chapter seven, which I'm supposed to do tomorrow, but I guess either you'll all get some early chapters or I'll take tomorrow off. Early chapters, it is.**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**- **_

Matt and James were flying together, which had become Potter tradition. James was teaching Matt some new moves, because he wanted his son to break tradition and make the team in his first year.

First they raced each other, then they practiced with a quaffle and a practice snitch.

Hours and hours went by and Lily called them in for lunch.

They rushed over to Lily, because they were starving.

"Hey Lils, what are we-"he trailed off as he saw that his wife was looking past him.

He turned around to see Harry tripping over a huge snake. He thought the thing would devour the boy.

But he merely just sat up and looked at it. Then he saw the movement of lips and the fact that the snake did not attack and stomped over.

The boy looked up bewildered and didn't know what hit him, when James smacked him hard.

Then he sent a stunning spell so powerful it sent the boy spiraling before he hit the tree.

The boy fought the spell and his eerie green eyes flashed before he passed out.

James grabbed Lily and Mat and dragged them inside and through the floo.

They ended up in Dumbledore's office.

"What is it my boy?" the Headmaster asked.

"The boy is a parslemouth, he's even more trouble then we thought!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Well, I don't see much we can do about that."

"But, Albus he's a danger to Matt. We must send him away. I have a sister who could take him in." Lily said. She absently hugged Matt closer to her body.

'We can'. Too many people know about Harry and they'll start to ask questions. Just keep him away from Matt." Dumbledore warned.

James nodded. Keep him away he would.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Yeah you'll just get some early updates. My jaw hurts.**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**-**_

Tom Riddle somehow got his body back together. He hadn't gone on any raids lately though.

His deatheaters thought he wanted everyone to feel safe, but that was only the half of it.

When he saw those sparkling green eyes his heart gave a terrible twinge. He didn't understand why no matter how long he thought about it. Also, when that spell back-fired on him, he felt a pain nothing else could ever compare to.

He though to himself, _Is it worth it to try and change the world if everyone would just fear the pain an not really listen to my true motives._

He was brought out of his thoughts when Nagini returned from scoping out the Potter's manor.

"Tom, I have found the mossst interessstin thing."

"What issss it Nagini?" Tom asked interested.

'The ssssuposssed chosssen one isss jussst asss you imagined, but it isss the green-eyed hatchling that hasss the power."

"Hatchling? Only fellow sssnake-ssspeakersss are consssidered hatchlingsss." Tom said.

"Yesss, it ssseemsss he has the gift." she said.

_Now that was interesting,_ Tom thought.

-

_**Very short. I'll make it up to you all.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Initially the chapters will be longer when they get to Hogwarts, but still I'm trying. They just take so much paper when I write it out, but it always comes out really short when I type it. *pouts unhappily* **_

_**All of you reviewers are awesome! And yes I totally agree the chapters are to *-insert bad word here-* short.**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**-**_

Matt went out of his way to prank Harry as much as possible. The poor boy already had enough to deal with and now he had a prankster brother on his back.

But he was strong enough to shake off these sometimes cruel pranks. He spent more time with the house-elves, learning more magic and culture. His brother was a dim-witted troll compared to him.

By the time he hit eleven he was more advanced than a fifth year. On July 31st at 11:59 p.m. Harry counted down the seconds until he would turn eleven.

What the rest of the wizarding world didn't know, was that Harry was the oldest twin. Matt was born at 12:26 a.m. on August 1st. But, of course the boy-who-lived had to be heir, so they changed it a few weeks after the Godric's Hollow incident.

Harry counted down the last seconds and smiled a little when he was officially eleven. His frown faltered. No one cared that he was getting older. No one was there to share this special moment with him. Tomorrow he would go to Diagon Alley and his supposed family would go off to some huge eleventh birthday bash for Matt.

But now he would be going to Hogwarts. Surely his letter would come tomorrow, when Matt's came before their Diagon Alley trip. He knew his parents were probably planning his magnificent arrival downstairs.

-

The elder Potters sat in the living room while their children were asleep. They were asleep. They were discussing, or as some would say arguing, over Hogwarts and what would happen if they let their children go. Lily wanted to home-school them, but James was anxious to get to Hogwarts. He had gotten the Defence Against The Dark Arts position, much to Snape's displeasure.

"But, Lils I'll be right there. What's the point of not letting Matt go. He's been waiting for Hogwarts since he could remember." James was practically whining.

"I just don't trust those kids, that's all I'm saying." Lily replied.

"Well, he's going. Dumbledore said he should. Besides, this is a chance for him to make even more friends." James said firmly. Dumbledore believed Matt would go on much better if he went to school with other children his age. He'd then have more people willing to fight next to him in the war.

"But, what about Harry?", Lily asked.

It took a minute for James to remember that Harry was the name of the boy who lived in the attic.

"Well, he can go too, the less he's here the better." he said pushing the subject off.

But Lily was concerned. "But, he'll be around Matt. I thought we tried to keep him away as much as possible." Lily had been protecting her little baby so long, she was to afraid to let go. She was like a mother bird protecting her chick, but not nudging it softly off the side of the nest. Meanwhile the other chick was teetering off the edge, tweeting frantically for its mother

"Lily, I'm teaching there now, and you'll be in and out. It'll be just like now, except we have more people to watch him around Matt. I tell you though if he disgraces us I will be punishing him.'

They pushed away the subject and planned their Diagon Alley arrival. Matt liked the attention he got. So every trip, even to the most simplest place had to be planned out. This time the would arrive at the leaky cauldron, before Matt bravely leads his loving parents into the busy alley.

-

Meanwhile, Harry sat in the dark attic, imagining what it would be like at Hogwarts. How would it feel to have access to a great library? How would it feel to actually make friends. What would it be like to sleep in your own bed!?

While Harry was imagining the wondrous things that would happen at school, the house-elves snuck in quietly, a few floating a present behind them.

That's why Harry was surprised when dusty, one of his favourite house-elves, tapped on his shoulder.

He turned and there was every house-elves in all of Potter Manor!

Dusty held out a perfectly made chocolate cake that said "Happy Birthday, Harry" on it.

"We house-elves know master Harry is going to Hogwarts now and wont be seeing the house-elves."

Sparkle continued. "That's why the house-elves made these gifts for master Harry."

Three of the house-elves came over, each holding a different gift.

A tiny female elf spoke up first. "Here is an amulet, that will transfer Harry if Harry is in trouble and squeezes I hard."

She handed over a golden amulet that had a large green gem sparkling in the middle. It had ancient runes carved all around it.

Harry had never held anything so fine. As he put it on his eyes began to tear up, as the house-elves cared so much about him. No one had ever given him a second glance.

He blinked them off and thanked the house-elves.

A young male house-elf came up next. "We gives Harry Potter a dagger so Harry Potter can protect himself if he cant use magic."

He handed him a silver dagger that had engravings of animals on the handle. The sharp blade also had runes going up it.

Harry thanked him and placed the dagger somewhere where it wouldn't hurt anyone.

An old female house-elf came up holding what looked like a bundle of silk.

"we is giving Harry Potter a cloak for when he is older. It will keep him warm and protect him from bad spells."

Harry took the bundle and decided to save looking at it when he was older.

He then proceeded to hug each house-elf before sharing his cake with them.

After his small birthday party, Harry fell asleep with a small smile on his face, happy to know that someone cared for him.

-

_**A/N: Homework sucks. And this was four and a half pages of writing and look how many words I got. **_996 not as much as I wanted. I think I'll add some more. Ah, 1232, better!


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: My butt hurts from sitting in the computer chair so long, but these chapters or going up, dammit! **_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**-**_

_**Diagon Alley pt. 1**_

Harry woke up to the sound of someone banging on the entryway to the attic.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, as his mother, no _Lily_ popped her head into the room.

"Get ready and come down quickly. Were all going to Diagon Alley." She said quickly.

Lily was never as bad as James when it came to Harry. She wanted to spend as much time as possible _away_ from Harry. Something about those similar green eyes made her heart throb. They held and eerie pain that shouldn't be there, but she did nothing to get rid of the pain itself.

Still, she would get away from him so fast, you'd think he had the plague. Harry secretly called her lightening legs, because when she wanted to get away from him, she moved like lightening.

Harry was left in his dark, dank attic, stretching a little, before getting off of his spot on the floor.

The house-elves thought of everything when Harry was first moved into the attic. There was a small unused muggle plastic swimming pool that filled with water whenever he woke. And there was also a bucket he used for washing up.

He took care of his bladder issues down in the house, but he spent most of his time in his attic anyway.

Harry quickly, but thoroughly bathed. He made sure that no speck of dirt or anything would be present on his body.

Harry wanted to look special. This was the first time he's been let out of his prison since he was a baby.

Of course, occasionally he would be let outside, but that was short lived. Besides, he hadn't been out around other people.

He looked through the neatly folded clothes that the Potters would throw away to him when Matt grew out of them.

He chose a plain whit t-shirt ,some gray jeans to wear under his robes, and some black boots that luckily fit him.

The shirt and jeans were slightly too big, but didn't hang off and the boots were the perfect size.

He hid the amulet under the shirt, not wanting the potters to see it and accuse him of stealing too.

He pulled on some robes that dragged a little past him.

He made his way to the little ladder and trap-door that let anyone access the attic, before going back to where he slept and tucking the dagger into his boot.

He carefully made his way down, not wanting to fall down again.

When he made it down safely he was in high spirits. He swiftly made his way through the hallway to the immense staircase.

Right about when he was going to begin to go down, he felt an arm stop him.

"Hey, brother. I just wanted to set some ground rules for when we got to school, kay." Matt said, a glint in his hazel eyes.

Harry eyes his brother. Matt had gotten some muscles while he was playing quidditch and working out with James.

He was quite intimidating.

Still, he had to have some dignity.

'And what is it that'll happen if I don't obey?," he asked with a challenging smirk.

Matt growled. NO ONE ever used that tone with him.

'Hows about I show you," he said, before quickly tripping his smaller brother and grabbing him by the ankle.

Harry hit his head hard when Matt tripped him. Then he felt him grab his ankle and then nothing was under him.

He slowly opened his eyes just to see the wooden floor way below him.

Matt was dangling him off of the banister.

Harry whimpered. He had never been afraid in his whole life. Even through all of beatings he had endured.

"Hmm, should I put you down or should I just drop you and get rid of something else the world doesn't need.?"

Harry wanted to yell at Matt to put him down, but it seemed that his stomach was trapped somewhere in his throat.

Matt tapped his chin with his empty hand.

"Oh, not sure huh. Well, I'll just see how my fingers feel about this."

Matt squeezed Harry's ankle. Harry had the urge to reach into his boot and stab his hand, but that would only end in his death.

Matt chuckled happily.

The offending noise made Harry bristle with anger.

He looked up at Matt with glowing green eyes and whispered 'go fuck yourself'.

Matt was outraged. At first he wasn't really going to drop him, but now he wanted to.

He wondered how it would be if his hand just slipped a bit.

Thinking it was for the better he muttered "oops" in a smug way before letting go and listening for the glorious crunch he would hear.

Harry couldn't believe it. The little snot actually dropped him.

At first it felt like he was floating in air, but them he was plummeting and gaining speed. His heart was pounding.

When the floor came closer he closed his eyes and excepted his horrible fate.

-

Dumbledore was in quite a good mood when he was making his way to Potter Manor. His future favourite student was coming to Hogwarts finally, and his past favourite student was going to teach.

He was coming to formally deliver the Hogwarts letters. He knew it was against Headmaster rules to favour students over others, but he believed that these two deserved it.

He flooed through the kitchen fireplace so he could walk into the living room and surprise them.

He was quite shocked to see Harry falling to his impending doom and a smug Matt anticipating his fall.

The old Headmaster sprang into action pretty quickly, and cast a cushioning and slowing spell. Harry slowed down tremendously.

He fell softly onto the newly cushioned ground.

Harry had his eyes shut tight. He waited for the impact to come, paint to erupt, and for it all to go blank.

But, it didn't happen.

He opened his eyes, he was laying stomach down on the floor.

He felt fine, The shock he thought would come didn't, and he got straight up.

He looked over and saw Albus Dumbledore looking over at him worriedly. The out of the blue, he went over and hugged him for he had saved his life.

He quickly let go and sneered at his brother, before walking into the living room.

"Son, could you come down for a minute?" Dumbledore said to Matt, the twinkles no longer in his eyes.

Matt walked down, shoulders slumped forward.

"What was that all about?," Dumbledore asked looking down.

"Umm," Matt wanted to lie, but he couldn't lie to him. "I dropped Harry off the stairs 'cuz he made me mad."

"You know that was wrong. And you'll never do anything of the sort again." Dumbledore said firmly. Matt nodded.

Dumbledore was quite fond of Harry, he reminded him of a young Severus.

When James and Lily came with complaints, he shook them off, just telling them what they wanted to hear.

He wanted Harry to become more of the family.

If he had know how he was treated, he would have moved him away a long time ago.

Dumbledore gave Matt the letters and left, not wanting to see that haunted face again.

_**-**_

Matt ran into the living room. "The letters! The letter are here!"

James and lily cheered and proceeded to open Matt's letter. Matt tossed Harry his own letter, smirking.

Harry opened it and it read :

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

He saved the list for later.

When he looked up Lily and Matt where heading towards the fireplace.

James came forward and yanked Harry up by his hair.

"Now look here boy, you will NOT do anything to mess up Matt's life at Hogwarts. I'll be there watching you. Were all going to Diagon Alley now. You come after us. I don't want to be seen with the likes of you." he snarled.

He pushed Harry's small form down ad left through the floo, after pushing 10 galleons in his hand.

Harry looked up after he left. He felt tears pinprick in his eyes, but he shook them off. He would not be broken today.

_**-**_

_**Harry's a little trooper. Its late, I'm tired. Tomorrow is break day so ill put up chappie 9 tomorrow. I almost fell asleep writing this one and chapter 9 is longer than I thought.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: AHHHH Sorry I went on break. I cant go to my friends house, cuz its rainy and depressing. The chappies are going to be off schedule now. Partaay Planning is over, but I'm starting a new fic too.**_

_**Summary: Harry's twin is chosen as the Boy-Who-Lived and since that night life's loveless for him. How very cliché, but one that I like.**_

_**Warnings: This Story WILL be slash in the future, so if you don't like that, don't read or if you do, don't flame. Violence, Abuse, Neglect, Drama, Angst, and Swearing. Rated M for safety now, except I would have changed it when the slash came. **_

_**Disclaimer: You are currently reading a Harry Potter fanfiction, therefore you should know it was originally written by J.K Rowling, who is now rich. And I am in no way rich, so therefore I am no way claiming the already made characters. Though any Oc's are mine.**_

_**The timeline is sort of in the present, so yeah around this time.**_

_**I also wrote three chapters in longhand, so every three chapters I've already written.**_

_**-**_

**Diagon Alley pt.2**

Harry waited a few minutes before going into the floo.

He yelled out clearly, "Diagon Alley", after tossing the powder and stepping in. He quickly began to spin.

He closed his eyes and tucked in his elbows. In a few seconds he was falling into the leaky cauldron.

There were a few witches and wizards standing up and whispering, because of the boy-who-lived's majestic arrival.

Harry slipped in unnoticed and went through the door that led to Diagon Alley. But, when he got there, only a brick wall was present. Harry frowned. He knew how to get in, but that required he use a wand.

He went back inside and walked up to the bartender, who was wiping out a glass.

"Umm, excuse me sir, but I cant get into Diagon Alley-"

"Ah, Hogwarts lad. You don't know how many a first year would come in, leaving their parents outside and come in asking for help. Poor kids, it's a wonder they don't get lost in the alley. Aye, but you look like a smart kid. Follow me." The bar-tender said in a good-humoured voice.

The man led him back to the wall. He took out his wand and began to tap the wall in a pattern. Harry easily filed the pattern into his memory. He would probably need to get back himself.

The bricks moved smoothly, and formed an archway. Harry thanked the man, before going into Diagon Alley.

-

Diagon Alley was a very crowded and merry place. The shops were selling things varying from toad spawn to candy.

Harry was glad that James had thought throw him some money before he left. He had quite a lot for an alone eleven year old boy.

First, he would go get the supplies he would need, then his books, before getting his school robes and some new clothes. He left getting his wand for last.

Harry scrambled along, going from store to store, finding all of the supplies he would need. At some point, he passed a large clump of people, that he assumed his family was in the middle of. Camera's flashed and reporters tried to speak over one another. Harry shook his head and walked away. Better Matt than him. He hated being around so many people. Even here in Diagon Alley, he felt uncomfortable around the bustling loud people.

He also didn't want to see his brother. He still couldn't believe he almost killed him. And the little murder was even disappointed it didn't work, too.

Harry slipped into an unknown corner and shrunk his bags. He carefully placed them in his pocket, not wanting to ruin his potions ingredients.

When he walked into Flourish and Blott's he was greeted with the comforting smell of ink and crisp papers. He looked around, relishing in all of the history and literature in one area.

He put the school books into his basket first, he had already read the old ones at Potter manor already, of course.

Then he searched for extra books. He grabbed a few muggle novels and looked for more.

When he reached the potions section, he picked out a few books he knew he wouldn't be able to get at school.

In the nature and creatures section he picked out two books about dark magical creatures and elemental magic.

When he got to the counter, his basket and arms were full.

The young girl who was previously reading a teen gossip magazine, came over and helped him put them all onto the counter.

Harry muttered his thanks and the witch nodded.

She brought out her wand and tapped over the books. It glowed a light yellow before fading.

"That'll be two galleons please.", she said.

Harry passed her the coins, before getting his books and getting out of there fast. If he stayed any longer he would never leave!

He went back to the corner, where no one had ever occupied since he had last been there.

He shrunk the books and placed them into his pocket also, then made his way to Madame Malkin's.

As soon as he went through the door he was ushered to the school by a good-hearted woman.

Next to him was a pale, blonde-haired boy with unmistakable aristocrat features.

"Hogwarts?", he boy asked, pretending to be bored. Harry could tell these things about other people.

"Yeah," was all Harry said, as he was very shy.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?", the boy, Draco, asked.

"Harry," he was smart enough to not say his last name. He didn't want to ruin his first chance at a friendship with a person. If he said he was Matt's brother, he'd either get bombarded with questions or sneered at.

The boy put his hand out, and Harry shook it, smiling at the gesture. He liked how the boy want like other boys their age, using all of that stupid lingo and slang words no one seemed to know what meant.

"So what house do you think you'll be in?," Draco asked.

"I'm not really sure.," Harry said truthfully. He hadn't thought about it. Heck, he was happy enough to be able to go to Hogwarts.

"I think I'll be in slytherin. My father was and everyone says I'm just like my father.," Draco said.

Harry nodded. That made sense. He was nothing like his father, so he knew he wouldn't be a Gryffindor. Besides, he wasn't brave at all. He like to hide away from the trouble.

Madame Malkin came back over and they fell silent.

She sent Draco off and he left with a wave. She measured Harry's whole body and tutted at how small he was. Harry ordered a set of school and day robes.

After that, he went to a muggle-style clothing store to buy his own clothes. He didn't feel right wearing Matt's hand-me-downs.

He then went to Ollivander's one of the finest wandmakers in the word. When he walked into the dusty building he thought it was empty, but out of nowhere came a strange man with searching eyes.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Mr. Potter. Your brother was in here a few minutes ago. Didn't get the wand I thought he would, though. Hmm, here try this," He handed Harry a light wand, before immediately snatching it back.

"No, no. How about this?"

And that was how it went on. The went through about thirty wands, before Ollivander tapped his chin and went back into his storeroom.

He came back muttering and carrying a box.

"Curious, very curious.," He muttered.

Harry wondered what was curious, but didn't ask. Harry took the wand and was immediately filled with a cheery warmth that spread from his fingers to his toes. Golden sparks shot out of the wand.

Ollivander clapped happily. "Very peculiar, I must say, but this wand has the feather of a phoenix that only gave two. The brother wand is the one that gave your brother his scar."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but bought it nonetheless.

By the time he flooed back home from the Leaky cauldron, it was getting dark. None of the others were home, but that only made it all the better.

After packing his trunk, he ate a small dinner and fell asleep, content with his day.

-

_**NEW FORUM: HOGWARTS HOUSES!! I think it was completely wrong that J.K stereotyped all of the houses, especially slytherins. Here's an example from the book :**_

"_And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"_

"_School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"_

"_I bet I'm in Hufflepuff," said Harry gloomily._

"_Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."_

_**Things wrong with that:**_

_**1. Hufflepuffs are not stupid, they get better grades than Gryffindor. They are loyal and work hard. There's nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff. Just look at Cedric. And Hufflepuff colours are my school colours.**_

_**2. Nothing wrong with Slytherin. The reason they are so withdrawn from the rest of the school is because the others automatically judge the poor kids after they're sorted. They stick together, because the only teacher that pays them any fairness is Snape. Also, a LOT of people in other houses went bad. Ex. Peter Pettigrew the traitor himself. Little rat. They only notice the most POWERFUL bad witches and wizards.**_

_**I also hat how she makes Draco a villain. Anyone can see he's not so chipper about being a Death Eaters son and the way he acted in the robe shop was how he was brought up.**_

_**Sorry about that, that's just one of the few things I dislike about Harry Potter. Here's a list.**_

_**1. Previously stated**_

_**2. No slash, but she makes Dumbles gay**_

_**3. Harry/Ginny**_

_**4. Snape dies**_

_**5 Harry/Ginny (needed to be stated twice)**_

_**6. Everyone says how Gryffindors are loyal to their own, but they always shun Harry over something stupid.**_

_**7. Cedric dies**_

_**8. Dumbledore is sort of not dead, but dead**_

_**9. It ended**_

_**10. NO SLASH!!!**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review. Or all of Rupert Grint's hair will mysteriously disappear. **_

_**I'm not going to update on this until I at least have five chapters up on my new fic and I get chapter two done on my original fic. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: So Many reviews last chapter! I decided to update. Reasons you ask?**_

_**1. My aunt and cousin are moving out! Celebration time!**_

_**2. I was supposed to go to school yesterday and today, but It's been raining like mad here and the roads on the route to our school are flooded (poor me, I didn't get my grades yet for the semester)**_

_**3. There may be a hurricane and I'll feel better knowing I got these chapters up**_

_**4. I got a lot of reviews agreeing with my last rant **_

_**5. I'm ready to get my characters to Hogwarts!!!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**-**_

The month that lead up to going to Hogwarts couldn't go by any slower, especially for our favourite green-eyed boy.

The feeling if excitement filled Potter Manor. Matt and his friends were always around, usually playing games, pranking Harry, or talking about Hogwarts would be. Mainly they pulled pranks on Harry. Cruel ones at that. Harry often wondered where they learned how to pull such pranks, but immediately answered his own question. James and Sirius loved to relive their Marauder days to Matt and his friends.

Matt and his friends loved to pull the pranks that had often been pulled on a certain black-haired slytherin on Harry.

So, Harry spent most of his time in his attic. Going down into the rest of the house was quite dangerous while Matt was home.

Matt and the others were always checking the calendar to see if it was time yet, even though the start of school was only a week away.

Harry was anxious too. It took all of his will power not to read all of his new books. Still, he was in good moods. He would be away from him family, even though his father was teaching and his brother in the same year as him. Through all of the pranks and scathing words from his parents, his good mood could not be shattered.

This worried James and Lily somewhat. They had never seen their son so calm and almost like a normal child his age. They shrugged it off though. He was staying away from Matt and that was all that mattered to them.

So, Harry could not be disrupted from his good mood. Even when Matt and his friends turned his hair a bright purple. The only one who didn't help was Neville.

Neville never pulled pranks. Especially if they were targeted towards the other Potter twin.

Neville was like Harry in many ways. He was shy and didn't seem to like to be around a lot of people at once. He wasn't thought of much by his family. They in fact had thought him a squib, before he had gotten his Hogwarts letter.

He tried to talk to Harry as much as possible, but was usually whisked away by Matt or one of his friends.

Like Harry, he was also a candidate for the boy-who-lived role when he was a baby. His parents were tortured by some Death-eaters who were out of order, when he was a babe and had encountered it all. Luckily, the aurors had came and arrested the Death-eaters, before they could harm him.

Still, he had some major self-esteem issues. He had a hard time accomplishing things, because he would often doubt he could do it.

He preferred talking to Harry than Matt, because he could have a good conversation with him.

That's why Neville could sometimes be found talking with Harry in the attic.

-

Neville had been hanging out with Matt, Ron, and Seamus again. They were playing another mindless, violent game again. Neville was never one for violence. He was a very mellow guy and tended to get injured pretty easily.

Ron, Seamus, and Matt were running around in the backyard yelling nonsense. Neville wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but he was sure they were either Vikings or pirates. Either way they looked stupid.

He caught Matt's arm as he ran by. The smaller boy was almost dragged along with him, but he planted his feet into the ground and stopped him.

"What?" Matt asked, breathing hard. He was sweaty and covered in dirt and grass.

"Um, I wanna prank Harry. Where's his room again", Neville asked. He hoped Matt was daft enough to miss his lie. Everyone knew he was not a prank person.

Matt smiled. "It lives in the attic. Remember to tell me everything." Then he ran off yelling something no one could understand.

Neville felt a strong surge of anger boil in the pit of his stomach when Matt simply called his small friend "it". He shook his head and walked inside. He walked past the kitchen where he could see Mrs. Potter was pretending to wash dishes the muggle way, but was really looking out of the small window that showed the boys playing.

Neville was not by any means as stupid as everyone though he was. He saw that Harry was always in the house, but never around his family. And that no one but him gave him a second glance. He was outraged that the seemingly perfect family would ignore the poor boy and keep him in an attic, when they had hundreds of rooms that would suffice.

Neville made his way up to the attic, passing all of the doors and going up an almost endless staircase.

He passed Matt's open room, where James was trying to pack all of the spoiled boy's things into a trunk. Neville stifled a snort. Matt was more than capable of packing his own trunk.

Neville reached the top floor and opened the hatch to the attic.

He climbed up the ladder, steadying himself constantly. It would not be good for him to fall off.

He went in the dark room. At first he thought it was empty, but then he saw a darker shadow in a corner.

As his vision began to clear, he saw a long-haired boy holding a book.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Neville had surprised him. Harry just stared, before smiling.

Neville smiled back warmly. He felt a fierce feeling of protection towards the boy hiding in the corner surge up in his heart. He promised himself he would always stick by him no matter what.

-

_**A/N: I had a whole prank set up for Matt, but I'm ready to get them off to Hogwarts. So the next chapter will be about how they are getting ready at Hogwarts for the new arrivals, then the next will be them on the train and the long-awaited sorting. I think the next will have a little to do with Tommy boy too.**_

_**The pairing will be strong I promise. This is a creature mate fic, but unlike most they wont all just fall in love at first glance. I'm only doing first and fourth year at Hogwarts and then things will get all into it.**_

_**^^ keep the reviews coming. They literally make me want to write more. I'm glad you guys understand what I was talking about last chapter and I hope I'll be able to write longer chapters. **_

_**Poll: What house do you think Harry and Neville will be in? Note: **__They will be in different houses?_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As stated before I haven't written these chapters out before hand. I did write some, but I decided to scrap them and write these out instead. Unluckily, Fanfiction is not letting me log in, so if these come out later than I expect, I hope they are longer than they usually would have been. ^^ Yay! Its working now!!_

_Disclaimer: If I were the owner of Harry Potter, Cedric would have gotten with Harry and Draco, Ginny and Ron would drop dead, Snape would be in love with Tom Riddle and Tom would rule the world. But, I don't DX_

_-_

**It was the night before the students would arrive. Teachers were preparing their lesson plans. Filch was making sure everything was still clean, Hagrid was feeding fang.**

**Headmaster Dumbledore called a staff meeting every year, before the start of the term. This year was no different, except he had a bit more to announce than usual.**

**All of is teachers came in, from the happy and cheerful Professor Flitwick to the sneering and fear-inflicting Professor Snape. His sneer was mostly directed towards their new addition, Mr. Gryffindor Pride him self, James Potter. (For some reason I have the strangest craving for a fudge pop)**

**James was flashing his brightest smile at all of the staff member, making Snape bristle on the inside. There was no doubt the man would make his school year hell. Not only would he have to teach bumbling dunderheads, the precious art of potions, he'd have to spend the year with the man who had made his seven years of schooling some of the worst memories he had ever had.**

**He had no doubt, though, that the cushioned man wouldn't last the whole year. No one did. The Defence Against The Dark Arts job was cursed. That was why Severus Snape often pleaded to the barmy, old headmaster to allow the students to learn the dark arts. How could they learn how to protect themselves from something they didn't know squat about. **

**That was why most students wouldn't make good soldiers in war. The precious Order would fall apart in Dumbledore's hands when faced with the full force of his lords loyal minions.**

**Power, that was key. Those who knew what they were up against and how to stop it were the ones with the advantage. The ones with the power. Dumbledore should know that, he did defeat Grindewald.**

**Professor Snape was brought out of his thoughts when everyone was seated in the old man's office and said Headmaster cleared his throat.**

**Though he was powerful and lived longer than many could say they've ever know, Dumbledore was getting on with age. But, the way the man could silence a room deserved respect. **

**Severus Snape did not like or trust the old man, but he had to respect him. Not much, mind you, but still he was the only living thing capable of even slightly threatening the most feared wizard of all time**

**When Albus Dumbledore spoke it was with confidence and surety. "Good day, my professors! May I start of the meeting with an offering of lemon drops."**

**Only Trelawney took one. **_**No wonder**_**, Snape thought**_**, they're both just as barmy.**_

**Dumbledore took one himself and sucked on it, a look of bliss crossing his face momentarily. He sure did love his lemon drops. It was amazing that he could talk properly without spitting or sounding like he had his mouth full of sugar. Probably years worth of practice helped pull that off.**

**Dumbledore began with the usual beginning of the year announcements. He hoped everyone would have a great school year. Severus doubted that could ever happen. He reminded the heads of houses to make their Quidditch schedules and that they needed to get their students timetables, before the beginning of breakfast the day after the next. If there was on thing Severus hated other than teaching the idiots, it was handing out the schedules one by one. It was time consuming, not to mention it could be easily done by magic.**

**Dumbledore said it was not to alarm the muggle-borns too much. They had already been talked to inside of their heads by a magic old hat, what else could freak them out!**

**Dumbledore repeated the same things he said every year. The same teachers asked the same questions. It was like watching a rerun of one of those annoying, muggle television sitcoms over and over. Severus sat back and blocked them out, forcing back the urge to mouth the words along as they said them.**

**James, who had never been to one of these meetings, looked about with rapt attention. Severus resisted his instincts to sneer. Potter looked so stupid. How could a descendent of a founder be so daft.**

**Dumbledore clapped excitedly and drew back the snaky man's attention. " Now on to the fun stuff! This year I'd like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, James Potter. Every teacher clapped, except for the dungeon master himself. He would have clapped if Merlin himself was the new professor, never mind this worthless lump.**

"**Also this year, we will be introducing our savoir, the boy-who-lived himself, Matt Potter!" Everyone clapped harder. It took even more of an effort on Snape's part not to roll his eyes. Why should the Potter spawn get extra attention, when many eleven year olds were coming.**

**Snape's own godson was arriving this year, too, but he wasn't announcing it to the world like it was the quidditch world cup or something.**

**Dumbledore went on in the meeting as usual. And as usual Severus Snape had to fight of the urge to walk out and go back to his comfy lab.**

**At the end of the meeting, Dumbledore asked for all of the Head of Houses to stay behind. This usually happened every year also. **

**All of the teachers left, except for the four. Dumbledore expressed his concerns over extra safety this year and said all of the things he usually said.**

**Right in the middle of the meeting, Severus' mark began to burn. It wasn't extremely painful, but that most likely meant he was calling his most trusted Death-Eaters.**

**Dumbledore nodded and let him leave. Severus used the headmaster's floo to go to the closest apparation point and apparated to his master.**

**-**

**The only one in the room with him was Tom and Lucius. The two men who cared for him when he turned to them as a young man. Albus Dumbledore thought he was his spy, but in turn he was loyal to the two men. The only reason he stayed behind at Hogwarts was to watch over his snakes, because no one else would treat them equally if he wasn't there.**

**Tom smiled. This wasn't seen by the other Death Eaters, only Lucius and Severus saw it, because they were his closest.**

"**Hello, Severus. Sorry for calling you so suddenly, but I have to ask a favour.," He said.**

"**I'm glad you did call. I was this close to storming out of there and having a shot of Brandy in my labs."**

**Tom and Lucius chuckled at the usual snarkiness. Severus would always complain about being surrounded by dunderheads.**

"**Well, this year I need you to keep an eye on the Potter twins, but mostly on the green-eyed one.," Tom said. He had been thinking about those eyes for ten years.**

**Severus tilted his head to the side, but didn't question him. The boy must be of interest for him to want him watched. It was expected for Matt Potter to be watched, but young Harry also. There must be a reason.**

**Tom, Lucius, and Severus settled down for some tea and the most intelligent conversation Severus had had in weeks.**

**-**

_**Ack! So short, but this is sort of a filler and we haven't heard form our favourite Slytherins for a while.**_

_**Only a few came close with their guesses, but some had good reasons behind their choices. **_

_**I'm so excited for the next chapter, though whether if it will be up tonight or sometime tomorrow depends on when I decide to stop writing and how long I stay up, but I'm glad to say I've had both, candy and a fudge pop and two sodas so I'm ready to stay up till four.**_

_**Poll: Should Severus be paired with Lucius or not? If not, then who? Sev deserves happiness! Also, should Fred and George be good or not? I'm thinking good, but they might want to be on Matt's side. ^^ **_

_**Review please!!! You guys are awesome! I didn't even expect to get this chapter up today, but you guys fuelled my writing desire. I haven't even gotten properly started on my Texas!Fic. I quite enjoy writing this. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Yay! Finally. I was going to write this last night, but I spent most of it reading fanfiction, as I do a lot, but this time I will write it. ^^ I have a message to all of the reviewers on the final A/N for this chappie. _

_Disclaimer: I know I don't own it, but I was certified to borrow it for a while._

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!_

_-_

**Harry sat on his trunk at the front door, trying to stifle a large stream of giggles that were fighting to break free. **

**James, Lily, and Matt were bustling around, trying to find something to get rid of his bright pink hair. Neville and Harry had somehow tricked Matt into messing up a simple prank potion and causing his, Ron's, and Seamus' hair to turn a hot neon pink.**

**What was even funnier was there was no way to get rid of it. It would eventually wear off, but when was unknown.**

**The three were hoping it would wear off by the time they would start school, but it didn't. Harry was hoping it would last all year.**

**So far, Matt had to dye his hair back to its original colour everyday. Luckily for Matt, magical hair colouring left no residue like the muggle kind did.**

**That's why Harry was waiting at the door. They were fixing his hair again.**

**Fortunately for Harry, he was no where near the scene of the accident and they couldn't blame him for the explosion, though James didn't stop looking at him stranger than usual.**

**Harry knew that James would have a "talk" with him before they left, which would mostly be him warning him to embarrass them and to stay away from Matt. Harry heard this speech every week.**

**As predicted James came down first. He walked straight up to Harry. Even though he wasn't the tallest man, he was a giant in comparison to his jaded son.**

"**You know the rules.," He said to the boy.**

**Harry sighed and repeated what he had heard since he was three. " I will not disgrace the Potter name in any way, nor will I go near Matt." That wasn't exactly James' words, but the message was there.**

**James nodded and tried to strike fear into the little boys soul.. Harry no longer showed any fear towards his father. All his eyes ever showed was cold indifference.**

**James seemed to want to hit him, but Matt and Lily were coming down the stairs. He never physically harmed Harry in front of the others. Oh, they knew it happened, but he didn't want their innocent eyes to see it.**

**Lily suddenly noticed the big difference between the two twins. They looked nothing alike and showed two different personalities.**

**Matt was a little ball of energy. He bounced from foot to foot asking his father over and over if it was time to go to Hogwarts yet. **

**Harry was calm and sat on his trunk with his hands in his lap. His face portrayed no emotion except for boredom, like he'd rather be reading. Only his eyes showed his excitement, and only barely. **

**Harry was much like her old friend Remus, mixed in with her used-to-be-but-not-anymore friend Severus. Matt was just…..James in mini form.**

**James grabbed onto Matt and apparated them to the apparation point at the station.**

**Lily grabbed onto Harry's forearm, for the first time touching him in years and apparated them to the station. **

**She quickly let go and went over to where James and Matt where standing.**

**Harry sighed and tried to get his trunk onto the train. It was heavier than he thought. He yanked on the handles to no avail. At least at the manor he was able to scoot it down the stairs.**

**The last time he tried to pull it up, it came up with ease. He looked around and there was a handsome boy with brown hair helping him get his trunk on the train.**

"**Um, thank you.," He said.**

**The boy smiled. " No worries, next year you'll probably be helping another first year get their trunk on the train."**

**Harry smiled. " I doubt it, I could barely get this one down the stairs myself."**

**The other boy chuckled. "My name is Cedric Diggory."**

"**Harry" The shook hands, before Cedric went off to help some other first year with their trunk. Harry thought it was very nice for him to help, while there were many other older students just sitting in their compartments. **

**He dragged his trunk through the train, looking for an empty compartment. He had almost reached the end before a door to his left opened and someone tapped his shoulder.**

**Caught of guard, he yelped and quickly turned to see who touched him. He calmed when it was only Draco.**

"**Hey you want to come in here?," He asked.**

**Harry nodded. Draco tried to help him bring in his trunk, but they still ended up half dragging it.**

**Two big boys got up and helped them get the trunk put away.**

"**These two are Vince and Greg.," He said pointing at them in turn. They grunted. Harry waved silently. **

**He and Draco sat down across from one another. Harry looked out the window. "Hey that man looks like you, is that your dad?" Harry asked.**

**Draco looked and smiled. "Yes, he is. Didn't I tell you we looked alike." The man was nodding and shaking hands with another man.**

**Next to them, was Matt and his parents. Lily was crying and carrying on and James was shaking his head and patting Matt on the back.**

"**Are those the Potters?" Draco asked.**

**Harry nodded. Uncharacteristically he said, " They're actually my family, but I never usually see them. Matt's mean. Lily ignores me. James sneers at me if I'm in the room."**

**Draco looked confused. Why would such a loving looking family treat one son that way. He did feel a little proud that the shy boy actually told him this, even though they only knew each other for a short time. It wasn't really the secret of the year, but it told him he wasn't a usual Potter. He would have asked why he wasn't down there with them anyway. He saw this wasn't a very tender subject, and didn't talk about it further. **

**Soon, more people were boarding the train. Matt had gotten on and so did a lot of others. A little bit later, the train began to move. Parents waved, little children too young to attend ran along waving and laughing, kids yelled their goodbyes from the train, some first year girls cried through the window. Draco and Harry had started a game of wizards chess, when a slightly pug-faced girl burst in.**

"**Draco, Darling! How's it been, Hun?" She asked.**

**Draco winced. "Uh, Its been fine. Hey, I think Millicent is looking for you."**

"**Okay, I'll be back!" She said. **

**Draco shuddered. "That's Pansy Parkinson. She is set on marrying me. We were set to wed before we were born, but Father cancelled it soon after I was born. She's very annoying."**

**Harry giggled at the horror-stricken look on Draco's face.**

**They went back to their game of chess. It was a very challenging match. **

**Just when Harry had won the first round, Matt and his posse, minus Neville, burst in.**

**Matt came in. "Dad wanted me to tell you that if you screw up, he's making you stay home with mum." He smirked.**

**Harry sighed. "That's nice. I didn't really plan on screwing up, but I'm glad he thought of me." (-insert sarcastic line here-)**

**Matt smiled. "We haven't finished our talk, Harry dear."**

"**What talk?" Harry asked slowly.**

"**You know the one where I hit you and you hurt.,"**

**Draco, Vince and Crabbe stood up, "I don't think it's very smart to threaten a person while outnumbered. **

**Matt looked around, they had five and he only had three. Nonetheless he brought out his wand.**

"**Ha, my dad has taught me some spells I can easily take you all."**

**Draco was about to retort, but Cedric and a prefect broke in.**

"**Hey, Hey! Break it up. You three, go back to your compartment. You four sit back down.," said the prefect.**

**They all did what the prefect said, not wanting to get in trouble. Cedric shot Harry an apologetic look. **

"**Sorry, I was going by and heard what was being said and I got a prefect before you guys could get detention before sorting.,"**

**Harry thanked him and he went back to his friends. Things went back to normal after Draco ranted a little about Matt.**

**The trolley came by and all except Harry got food. Harry had plenty of money to buy something, but he was too nauseous to eat. He was nervous and promised himself he would eat a big meal at dinner.**

**They rode in silence. And not the awkward silence, but the peaceful silence. **

**Soon Harry had fallen asleep. **

**-**

**An hour later, a uniform clad Draco was waking him up.**

"**You need to change into your robes now. We're almost there."**

**Harry sat up and got his robes out of his trunk, he slipped them on and sat, looking around half-asleep.**

**Everyone in the compartment seemed much more nervous than they were before.**

**Relief spread through Harry's veins. He wasn't the only one afraid. **

**A knock sounded at the door. Harry got up and opened it. **

**Neville was there looking panicked. "Harry, I've lost Trevor, have you seen him?"**

**Harry sighed. "Did you check your robe pocket?"**

**Neville stuck his hand inside. "Oh, yeah. I'm just worried, I don't want to leave him on the train."**

"**Just keep him near you, okay.," Harry said.**

**He introduced Neville to the other three and Neville left, saying he had to go back and make sure he hadn't lost anything.**

**Harry just shook his head. Neville often did things like this, he had to make sure everything was in order, in case he forgot to remember something. He often did forget something.**

**Harry sat and looked out the window for the rest of the trip, which only lasted for about ten more minutes. Rolling scenes of grass and wildlife passed him by like a muggle nature documentary.**

**Soon they were stopping at the Hogsmeade station. The nerves reached their peak and it was all Harry could do, to not wring his hands.**

**The prefect came by and told them to leave their trunks and to follow the man yelling for the first years. **

**Harry, Draco, Greg, and Vince all tried to stay together and not get lost in the crowd as they made their way to the booming voice.**

**When, they finally made it, there stood the biggest man they had ever seen. Harry immediately recognised him as Rubeus Hagrid, the grounds-keeper at Hogwarts. He had often heard the Potters telling Matt stories about their dear friend Hagrid.**

**He led the amazed first years over to a lake, which Harry recognized as the Great Lake. He had read about it in Hogwarts: A History. **

**They each got onto the boats in groups of four. Draco, Harry, and two others got on one, while Vince and Greg had to share with Pansy and Millicent.**

**Harry thought he heard Draco mutter something like, "poor souls", or something of the like and let a smile grace his features.**

**The boats began to move, scaring a few of the Muggle borns.**

**Hagrid told them to duck at all of the right times and warned them to stay seated.**

**After a few minutes they could see the magnificent castle on front of them. It was everything they imagined and more. **

**Harry was amazed. The time he had been waiting for since he had ever heard of Hogwarts was finally here. In a few minutes he would finally be an official student.**

**When they got off of the boat they were led to the front doors, where a stern looking witch was waiting.**

**She led them into the main hallway and left them at the stairs that led to the Great Hall.**

**She told them, when the door opens, to file a line and walk into the hall.**

**So they sat and waited a while. Excited murmuring could be heard, and Harry could feel Matt burning holes into the back of his head. He ignored him.**

**A few shrieks could be heard, when four ghosts came through on their way to the Hall. They introduced themselves as the House Ghosts and went into the Hall.**

**Almost two minutes later the doors opened. Everyone gulped as one and got into a line. The poor girl in the front looked frightened. Harry was happy he was settled in the middle. They all looked up and noticed that where the ceiling should be, was in fact the sky. A girl with bushy brown hair whispered it was bewitched to look like the outside. Harry knew that also, he had read the same book.**

**The "ceiling" twinkled with bright stars, as if inviting the new students.**

**When everyone had marched in the doors closed with a loud thump and all was silent.**

**There stood McGonagall, next to a stool with an old hat on it.**

**A rip in the hat opened and began to sing a song :**

"_**Oh you may not think me pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!" **_**(1)**

**The whole hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to each table, before becoming still again.**

**Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.**

"**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." **

**She began to call the students by last name.**

**The closer she got to his name, the more nervous he got. What if they said he was a mistake and sent him back home? What if he and Matt got sorted into the same house? What if the hat couldn't find a place to sort him?**

**Draco, Vince, Greg, Millicent, Pansy, and the two boys who sat with him in the boats were all sorted into Slytherin. Neville was put into Hufflepuff. Now she was calling him up.**

"**Potter, Harry" Whispers broke out through the whole hall. They never knew Matthew Potter had a twin. Harry walked up to the stool quickly and sat down.**

_**Ah, Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you ever since I heard Lily and James had twins. Lets see here. Ah, a dark past. Bright mind. I see, you wouldn't fit in with the Gryffindors. Very loyal indeed, but not as trusting as a Hufflepuff. You'd do very great in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, but I have to choose so, I'd have to say RAVENCLAW!!!!**_

The last word was yelled out and the table with his classmates applauded. He scrambled over and sat between and girl and a boy. Draco waved at him from over with the Slytherins. Harry smiled and waved back.

"Potter, Matt" The whispers broke out again.

Matt sauntered over to the hat and placed it on his head. Not even three seconds later the hat was yelling out, **Gryffindor!!**__

Said table was the loudest out of all of the cheers, and only Harry, Snape, and all of the Slytherins didn't applaud.

After the sorting was finished, Albus Dumbledore stood and said a few words.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank You!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and suddenly the tables were filled with yummy food.

Harry happily filled his plate and joined in a conversation on the importance of revising essays three times.

-__

_**A/N: We haven't left yet. My mom washed her hair first so I had time to write this!! Yay! It takes a while to tame our hair, especially her, she has a lot. The sky has stopped crying!**_

_**Reviewers: Don't hate Gryffindor, hate Lily, James, Matt, his friends, Pettigrew, and all the bad people in this fic, not just that house. ^^ **_

_**Thanks to njferrell for helping me out, those were good ideas, I hadn't thought that far. So its settled, Snape and Lucius will be best friends/brothers and Snape will get with Bill and Lucius will be with Charlie. The twins will be on Harry's side, but I have to choose the pairings (though I do have an idea) ^^ Thanks for all the suggestions though. You'll know why I didn't choose Snape/Lucius at one point!**_

_**Twincest maybe! I think a threesome though. Who with? *gasp* I know, Theo Nott ^^ **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Damn School! I don't change for PE twice in the whole semester and I get a fucking b. does that even make sense at all. I couldn't get my stuff. Its not like I'm one of those girls who are to lazy to change. This pisses me off. it's the schools fault anyway. They came up with the smart idea to let all of the students to their lockers at the same time. With all the dumb ass boys making ruckus in the hallway and the girls crowding around their friends locker, I can barely get my things for class. Add the fact that my class cant leave without everyone there and a million teachers yelling we need to go, you'll understand. Two days of not dressing out doesn't even add up to making my grade go down to a b. My mom is probably going to argue with the people at school now, but this time I don't care. My bus driver even agrees with me. Sorry about my rant! On with the story.**_

_**Ahem **_

_**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter so just let me enjoy my lemon drops in peace. I do however own Matt (though I'm not so proud of him) and any other OC's**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Note: I've decided Hermione wont be a bad guy in this fic, mostly because I feel like she and Harry could get along. So no Ron/ Hermione, cuz he will still be with Matt (not in a relationship, but like a bestie) only not quite at his level. He wont understand why Matt treats him that way, but wont have the balls to ask or stop him. Except maybe…… *plot unfolds* Okay Ron wont be absolutely horrible. He wont be Harry's friend either. IDK. There will be bashing though, no worries.**_

Even though he had taken a nap on the train, Harry was feeling quite drowsy after the feast. He barely acknowledged the announcements and dismissal.

He followed Terry Boot and Padma Patil, the two he had sat between. It turned out that Padma had a twin in Gryffindor, too. Harry was happy he had already made some friends. He had Neville, Draco, Terry, and Padma. That was a lot in Harry's opinion.

They worked their way to where the Ravenclaw Dorms were. (I looked up where the Ravenclaws stayed.)

They were on the fifth floor. Harry felt dizzy by the time they got to the door, because they had to go up a whole bunch of spiral stairs.

The door had no handle or keyhole. Just a knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Penelope Clearwater, the prefect that walked them to the room turned and faced the group of first years. " When you want to get into the common room, knock on the door and the eagle will ask you a question. Answer it correctly you get inside. If you don't, wait for someone who does."

_So we learn while we try and get inside._ Harry thought. That was very smart.

Penelope turned around and knocked on the door. The eagle's beak opened and began to speak in a soft voice. (I totally stole some of this from the book.)

"What is invisible, but able to read?" (1)

Penelope tapped her chin. "Emotions perhaps." She said.

"Wise choice."

The door opened and the small group of Ravenclaws filed through the door.

Harry desperately wanted to be able to sleep. The exciting day had tired the small boy.

Flitwick, their head of house was a very happy, bubbly man. He practically bounced as he told his new students the guidelines of Ravenclaw. Watching the energetic man made Harry even more sleepy. When they finally showed them where their rooms would be Harry couldn't help but feel relived.

They had an odd number of boys in Ravenclaw. So Harry got put a room with Terry and Michael Corner. Harry quickly found his trunk and changed into some sleeping clothes that he had bought. He climbed onto the soft bed and said goodnight to the two boys who were chattering about the day.

He had never felt anything as soft as the bed he was lying on. And it was huge. He felt like he was a little fishing boat in the middle of a vast ocean. He closed the curtains on the four-poster and cast a wandless silencing charm.

He felt better in the quiet, because he wasn't used to sleeping around other people.

Even though he was very tired, he stared up at nothing for a long time, thinking about how his life would change, now that he was at Hogwarts, before he finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

-

_**A/N: I know that's short, but I want to get started on My technology Academy Project. (OMG I get to use the Sims3) **_

_**Only maybe, *estimates* ten more chapters of first year before the good stuff comes. There will be a huge time skip from the end of first year, to some time in fourth year. **_

_**1: Emotions you cant see or touch, but you can "read" a persons emotions, by looking at their eyes or watching their actions.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: I have been full of sugary filled inspiration( even though I haven't had much candy) for the past two days. I'm going to work on like three fan videos and this and two new fics. It was going to be three new fics, but I'm saving that one for later. Anyway that one is a one-shot. ^^ Lady Gaga is the best performer ever!!!! OMG, I want her new album so badly, but I'm too lazy to go to the store and get an itunes gift card so I can buy it for my ipod. ^^ I will though. And I already know all of the songs (well most). I'm going to make a Sims 3 Lady Gaga music video. Anyways:**_

_**This one is *gasp* short again (well at least I think it will be). No Harry, Matt, Draco. Or Cedric though. Just Tom and Sev. (Random Note: OMG Japanese rapping is so awesome)**_

_**All those on Author Alert expect three new chapters/stories within the week.**_

_**I'm going to start warning you guys about what's going to be in the chapters individually now.**_

_**Warnings: **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-**_

Severus was in his private chambers, reluctantly preparing for the next day. The year would be torture. Not only was James always going to be in his potion-induced greasy hair, but his spawn would also. Matt Potter was just as arrogant and annoying as his father. He overheard his loud boastings to the muggle-borns about how he destroyed the Dark Lord.

Severus had to hold in a snort. Only a few people knew the average little boy had done absolutely nothing that night. Tom had immediately told he and Lucius about the mysterious green-eyed babe after he was revived.

Speaking of the green-eyed boy that had been occupying one of his closest friends mind, Harry Potter looked to be the complete opposite of his father and brother.

He was almost impossibly short. Not drastically so, but enough that he could be lost in ac crowd with all of the other first years. His hair reached just past his shoulders and was tinted a little bit blood red, though still holding its silky blackness. His eyes were an inquisitive shade of green, filled with child-like wonder, but always looking a bit sad and held back. He fit in with his Ravenclaw classmates quite well and Draco seemed to attach to him.

Severus had been paying attention to the boy as Tom had advised, and concluded that maybe he could find a student that wouldn't make him want to tear his hair his hair out. Draco had potential, but didn't seem like he would have a passion in potions. Severus let out a rarely seen smile when he thought of his godson. Though many didn't know it, the blonde boy held a very special place in his heart. He was very easy to love, despite his usual arrogant behaviour. Draco was becoming quite the young man, and was following in his fathers footsteps. He had yet to be formally introduced to Tom, but Severus estimated that that time would be soon, according to his age.

Severus slumped into his favourite armchair and sipped some tea that was starting to get cold. He sat thinking about everything that was going on, before falling asleep, right there in his chair.

…..

An hour later he was being woken by one of the house-elves.

"Headmaster Dumbly wants Mr. Snape to come to his office."

Severus nodded and waved the random house-elf off.

He got up and cracked his bones, before going through his floo to the Headmasters Office.

Dumbledore was sitting there staring at the ceiling, sucking on a sherbet lemon, randomly bursting out with elderly nonsense. Snape questioned the ministry's intentions for keeping the old man that should have been in an old persons home, as a headmaster for a school.

Severus cleared his throat and the barmy, old Headmaster turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Severus my boy, sit. I have things I need to discuss with you.," He said, eyes twinkling.

Severus sat down and sighed, knowing whatever came through the old mans mouth would lead to trouble.

-

Albus. Dumbledore. Belongs. In. An. Asylum.

That was all Severus could think.

He found himself wondering why the man was still in charge of a school full of children.

He wanted to borrow the stone from Flamel, place in under the school, have all the head of houses place protections up, and have Matt go through them all to fight some guy who Matt would be told is holding his Masters spirit.

That was dumbest plan since that time Lucius decided to give Bellatrix five pounds of chocolate.

He had to tell his Lord.

-

Tom was sitting in his study, reading some very important papers, when there came a knock from his door.

He uttered an 'enter', and in came Severus.

He smiled. Severus' lips twitched upwards before going into a look of distress.

"What is it?," Tom asked.

Severus explained Dumbledore's plan.

"Man, that coot is getting crazier by the decade." Tom said with a horror-stricken look on his face, so amusing, it made Severus snicker.

'S'not funny," Tom said all the while throwing a book at the Potions Master.

-

_**A/N: Just had ANOTHER IDEA. If you find like three new stories, sometime this week, you'll know why. ^^ *dances to Japanese rap music***_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: ^^ Sorry I have been gone so long, but after my hand recovered, I got a swine flu vaccination and my right arm was throbbing for a couple of days. Then when that was over, my mom kept taking up my precious writing time. Also I discovered a new obsession…..a place called otakuzone that is addictive._

_All ongoing stories other than this one and Life in Black and White will be officially on hold until summer, though I'm gonna keep going on Keeping the Peace and start a new Harry/Neville story and I've already written half of my Harry/Draco/Severus one-shot. ^^ I'm so busy….sooo many high school program offers. In fact I have to work on one of my applications after I finish this._

_Okay the long A/N will be over after this announcement. I officially got my first flamer. And it wasn't even about the story's content……just how short some of the chapters are. You all know I'm trying my best to make the chapters longer right? I hope so, because I think my chapters have improved from the first few._

_OKAY enjoy!!!!_

_Warnings for this chapter: Will be short, maybe, so no crying about it if it is._

_-_

**Harry woke way earlier than any one else in the school. The only creatures up at that time were the house-elves, who were preparing the mornings breakfast. In fact, that was why Harry was up so early. Being taught everything he knew by house-elves got him accustomed to their hectic schedules. While other student were used to lazing around all morning, Harry was usually up and moving by then. Not to say morning was his favourite time of day. He preferred the quiet night-time when many were asleep, rather than the usually busy mornings.**

**Still getting up so early had its benefits. He was able to get a shower before all of the other boys in the boys dorm. Harry had never really had a proper shower, only using that old swimming pool. So Harry was happy that he was spared the humiliation of showing his confusion to the other boys. **

**When he got into the shower, it automatically began to spray with warm water. It caught him off guard and made Harry yelp, almost causing him to slip and fall. He quickly grabbed onto the wall and steadied himself. **

**When he got accustomed to the unfamiliar sensation of warm, streaming water pounding into his muscles, he began to wash. He cleaned himself with the soap that he had bought while in Diagon Alley, looking at the hard looking soap they had in school.**

**He grabbed the shampoo he had bought and stared at the label: 'Marion Pazone's Special Kiwi scented shampoo for those with fine hair. Guaranteed to keep your hair smelling fresh no matter how long you have been around Potion fumes'. Harry had never used shampoo in his life. The Potter House-elves would always help him clean his hair, for they loved to touch it.**

**Harry's hair had grown from barely going past his shoulders, to hitting his back halfway down. He had read that this often would happen to when a young witch or wizard has mastered enough magic at a young age and their magical core strengthens some of the growth they undergo. Since Harry had been trained so much fundamental and elemental magic from the House-elves, his magical core was stronger than many a wizard thrice his age.**

**Unfortunately for him, it had not helped his pathetic vertical growth. If one had not known his age, they would think him an eight year old. His hair had grown and the slight fear that his eyesight was going south was banished. He got even paler than anyone would imagine possible. **

**Harry scrubbed his thick hair. He had many of his mothers characteristics versus his father, but the only thing he could truly say he had of his fathers was thick hair. Fortunately for him, it wasn't wild like Matt and James'. **

**After Harry finished his first shower, he dressed in his uniform. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and putting his no longer damp (a benefit of being able to master fire and all things relatively warm) hair into a ponytail.**

**He still had a few hours until breakfast would officially start, so he decided to explore a little bit. **

**He grabbed his preciously packed bag full of all of his books (he couldn't be sure what class he would have first, besides he cast a charm on it to make it lighter anyways) and left the room silently. He didn't know it, but the other occupants of the room would be baffled as to how he had disappeared.**

**Harry had memorized the path to Ravenclaw tower the night before and just backtracked to the Great Hall. From there he began to walk to his left, remembering important artefacts to help him on the way back. **

**Harry found an empty room, more of a closet actually. It seemed out of place in the usually busy halls of Hogwarts, even with the unused rooms all over the large castle.**

**He sat in the corner, silently casting a lumos that reflected off of the room instead of his wand, which was safely nestled in his pocket. **

**Harry sat and read in the closet, until the first students came down for breakfast. He seemed to appear out of nowhere when he arrived at breakfast, for none of the Ravenclaws there had seen him leave the common room.**

**Harry had already eaten his breakfast before more people had came down. Severus Snape the Potions Master had arrived shortly after he did. Harry had the suspicion that the man was watching him, but had no reason as to why. **

**He had never met the man before, but he had heard his father telling Matt about what he and the Marauders used to get into with him. James seemed like he was just as much a bully as Matt, but to someone he wouldn't have had any contact with if he hadn't bullied him.**

**The man was very intimidating. And that was a lot coming from Harry. Harry was usually either afraid of people bigger than him, but he wasn't afraid of Professor Snape. No, he was mostly just awed by the way he seemed to get all of the students to talk about how scary he was when he was just sitting there dining like everyone else. Harry had heard about how some of the others had spoken about him, and Draco had told him he was his godfather.**

**His whole persona demanded respect and Harry guessed that was why was feared by half of the schools population, including some teachers.**

**Harry could feel the eyes burning into the back of his head. He was definitely staring at him. Why would he be? If anything he should be staring at Matt. James had often ranted around the house about how "Snivellus" had become Dumbledore's errand boy. Harry took a chance and turned around, to look him straight in the eye.**

**The professor didn't turn his head. He just sat and stared at him for a moment, then nodded. Harry let his mouth twitch into a small smile, before turning back around. **

**Terry and Michael joined him at the table and both reached for various foods. Harry, having been done, already had his book cracked open and was beginning to get restless. When were the teachers going to come around with their timetables.**

**Cedric Diggory from the previous day, came by and knelt by the first years. "Hey," he whispered to them, " a few of my friends and I will be escorting you guys to your classes, if you want. Either come with us, or be late to class." The first years nodded and the older guy went off to the other tables after sending Harry a small wink. Harry blushed.**

**Female Ravenclaws of all ages began to squeal about how cute he was, and went on about whatever girls ever talked about.**

**Harry blocked out the incoherent babble and focused on his book. **

**Finally, after what seemed to be ages, the teachers began to hand out their timetables. How, repetitive it must feel, to hand out the same thing over and over again to the students on after another. It must get boring, Harry thought. **

**When Flitwick handed him his timetable, Harry thanked him in his usual quiet voice and began to read it. (I don't know how to do the timetable, so I'll just make it easy on myself and not do it)**

It seemed that they had mixed classes for first years. Harry's first class was Charms with his own teacher. Next he had, Transfiguration, Potions, then Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology last of all. Astronomy was Friday night in the Astronomy tower, and flying lessons weren't scheduled until the next week.

Harry noticed that the teachers had begun to leave and so had a few students and Cedric and a few of his buddies were collected at the door. Harry put his book into his bag and walked over to the group.

-

_**EDIT: Thanks to catcatcat303 for pointing out my boo-boo. I really need to re-read the whole series. I'm on winter break now and next chapter will be longer. I hope.**_

_**Chapters until Fourth year: EDIT: 1**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: New Year, New Start, New Ideas, New Author Note Lengths, New Resolutions, New Decade ^-^**_

_**-**_

Harry caught up with the group just as Draco walked over. Harry smiled at the blonde who was looking like he was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous. Draco smiled back weakly, only to turn his attention to the Hufflepuff who was speaking to the first years.

Cedric smiled at the smaller children, "I know that usually the prefects take the first years to their classes, but we asked the Headmaster if we could help. The prefects often leave quite fast leaving behind a few students who end up late trying to find their classes. I swear, I had to be found on my first day, because I got lost. Peeves the Poltergeist had cornered me on the fourth floor." Cedric chuckled with a few of his friends, who Harry noted were not from just Hufflepuff, but all of the houses, before continuing. "The first class we are going to is Potions, because Professor Snape will not appreciate lateness and being on time is nearly not enough."

Draco seemed less tense at this, being familiar with the Potions Master that attitude was expected. When the group began to walk out of the hall, the tenseness that had left Draco's body seemed to return.

Harry stared at his new friend in wonder. He had never really been exposed to other people, so he had never learned how to comfort other humans. Creatures he could handle, but other people were to complex.

Draco looked up at Harry and smiled. He leaned over and asked, " What do you have first?," in hushed tones, even though the others were chatting along normally.

Harry handed him his timetable, receiving the other boy's in return. Draco had Defence Against the Dark Arts first, but had Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology with Harry.

They returned their timetables back to the original owners and sighed with relief. They had at least had three classes together. They all made their way down to the dungeons and the student with Potions were dropped off. Next, they were going to the Transfiguration classroom. Harry just now noticed that the order of which they were going was somewhat completely random, but understandable. Harry remembered that the McGonagall woman who was teaching Transfiguration seemed just a little bit less strict than the rumours about Professor Snape were.

After dropping off more of the children at various classes it ended up that only Harry, Draco, and Neville who they had found looking lost on one of the floors.

When Cedric told them that they would be going to the Defence against the Dark Arts room, Harry's happy mood faltered a bit. He had let himself forget the fact that his father would be teaching the class and dreaded coming ten feet within the range of the door. But, since he didn't know how to get to Charms by himself he had to stay with the now small group. Cedric's friends had all left by now, leaving him with the remaining three, but he didn't seem to be regretting his choice. Draco was currently conversing with Neville about classes. Harry was surprised about how well they got along. Draco was aristocratic and confident, but Neville was shy and unsure of himself.

Harry was starting to feel a little anxious. Even though he didn't have Defence until after lunch, he didn't want to be near his father. James Potter just had to be the next Defence teacher. Harry thought it had something to do with Matt finally being in school now. He knew his father had been itching to get the job, but his mother wanted him to stay with Matt at all times.

Luckily the man must have been preparing for a grand entrance, because when they stopped to leave Draco at the classroom James Potter was not in the classroom that was filling with students. Harry felt relieved and waved to Draco as he and the two others left. He could still postpone being near his father as much as he could.

Harry was left with Neville and Cedric and they walked to the charms classroom in an awkward silence as Neville shivered slightly to Harry's left. Harry stared at Neville and sympathized with the boy, because he was pretty sure he was having the same feelings as Neville. Harry's stomach was beginning to flutter and his palms began to sweat. What if they decided that they wanted to send him back. What would he do? James and Lily would surely kick him out the minute they heard. Where would he go? Or worse, what if he made a fool of himself on the first day? Everyone would laugh at him and for the rest of his life no one would want to talk to him, because he was that one kid who did that thing on his first day of school. Harry could have sworn that he had started to hyperventilate at some point.

Cedric must have felt the younger boys' nervousness because he beckoned the two smaller boys up to where he was leading them. He placed his hand on Neville's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Harry's, causing the smallest boy to flinch slightly. Harry saw a small frown flash across Cedric's face, but it quickly turned back into a beam.

Cedric knelt down to the two boys level, or at least he matched Neville's. Living in such small quarters must have stunted Harry's growth more than he thought. Harry shuffled his feet a little, aware of how short he was.

"I can tell you that however bad you think your first class will be, it will be nothing compared to later on in the year when it is exam time," Cedric said only joking slightly.

Neville paled even more and Harry's shoulders tensed up, even though he had allowed himself to relax. Cedric sighed.

" At first the professors seem a bit intimidating and the work seems difficult, but by the end of the week you'll get used to the professors antics and, well the work will always be difficult, but that's the whole point of learning right," Cedric ended the sentence with a small chuckle that only the three heard.

Harry calmed slightly, allowing himself to breathe properly and he immediately thought about his house elves, who he felt were family. They often had to calm him down, sometimes during lessons, but mostly after a rather brutal beating from James.

The thought of his make-shift family made him smile, despite the memories that accompanied it. Cedric, satisfied with the small smile barely noticeable on the younger boy's face and the faraway look in his eyes, looked over to Neville. Neville was still breathing deeply, but his body had stopped shaking and his teethe stopped chattering.

Cedric, feeling contempt, rose up and continued to walk them to the Charms classroom. They had five more minutes until the professors began to mark students as tardy. Neville's shivering began to return the closer they got to the classroom. Harry absently grabbed the other boy's hand and squeezed it slightly, and not letting go. Cedric saw this and frowned. A feeling of……what? Jealousy? Yes, slight jealousy flashed through his senses, before he shook it off. He couldn't be feeling jealous. Why would he?

Neville felt comforted when his basically adopted little brother grabbed his hand. Harry had done it by instinct, not obligation. It was the warmest contact that either of them had ever had and it made Neville seem all tingly inside. That strong rush of protection surged through his body again and he momentarily forgot his nervousness.

When they arrived at the open door of the charms classroom, Neville mumbled a quick thanks to Cedric's shoes, before rushing into the room. He stopped momentarily and looked to Harry, who merely nodded. Neville shrugged and shakily found two seats for the both of them to sit.

Harry, who remained at the door with Cedric, looked up at the older boy.

"Thank you for helping us," Harry said in his soft voice, " but don't you have to get to your own classes?"

Cedric leaned down to speak to the small boy who had a puzzled expression on his face. "Yes, but my friends and I asked the Headmaster if we could be excused slightly on the first day to help you out."

Harry nodded. That sounded like something Dumbledore would approve of. Cedric smiled down to the boy and ruffled his hair, slightly expecting him to tense up.

Harry did tense up, but he quickly recovered and hugged the crouching boy, before running into the classroom. He left behind a baffled Cedric, who scratched his head and left.

Harry sat down next to Neville, his face flushed and his palms sweaty. The only person he had ever hugged was Neville and it had never felt like that. Neville's body was like his own, small and boyish. But, Cedric's was, different. He had a smooth chest and muscles that Harry somewhat noticed through his clothing and robes. He smelled of…..teenage boy, but not the bad kind. Like a sort of musky smell that Harry usually would connect with his time in the wilderness, but mellowed and mixed with the smell of soap and the many smells of the Great Hall.

The hug was random and intoxicating. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to hug this practical stranger, even though the only other contact he got from other humans was a simple hug from Neville, closeness with Draco, and the beatings from his father and brother. Harry shook off the feeling and tried to focus on what his head of house was saying.

-

The first charms lesson was simple. They had to attempt to levitate a feather. Since only three or four students in the class were trained to use simple magic as young children, there wasn't a high chance any would levitate them. In fact only he and two others managed to get them off of the tables. It was sort of easy for Harry. The house elves had helped him levitate things before. Only then he had been using wandless magic and this time he had to focus on using the wand properly.

Seamus Finnegan, one of the Gryffindors that Matt was friends with, made his feather explode and the class ended with a homework assignment to list some things that _wingardium leviosa _made easier.

Harry found his way back to the Transfiguration classroom, remembering the way, but getting stopped by Peeves along the way. The poltergeist asked Harry to pull his finger and continued to until Harry realized the transparent figure would not allow him to get past. Harry began a long lecture on how it would be physically impossible for him to pull the ghost's finger and was starting to explain the often used prank to Peeves when the annoying figure flew of, knocking things over and complaining loudly about Ravenclaws ruining everything.

Harry smiled and got to the Transfiguration classroom a few minutes before he would be late and looked around for a seat. Draco was sitting at a table in the second row, with an extra chair. The blonde smiled and Harry began to make his way over to the open seat when he stopped by a scarily familiar hand.

Harry turned around slowly and was greeted by a grinning Matt. Anyone else would have thought that the red head looked happy to see his brother, but Harry knew that creepy smile meant that something unpleasant was about to happen. And the something would happen to him.

Matt said in a very phony, cheery voice, "Hey, Harry come on lets go sit down."

Harry stared down at his feet and muttered, "What are you doing?"

Matt smiled in a way that only proved to scare his older, but smaller brother even further. He leant down and whispered in a way that appeared like he was sharing a secret with his twin, "Just making sure my _brother_ didn't get in my way."

The way Matt put emphasis on brother made a flush creep up Harry's cheeks. Matt knew how sensitive Harry was about his feminine stature and often used it to his advantage.

Matt turned the small boy around with one hand and led him to the table where Ron was seated. Harry glanced frantically over to Draco, who stared back looking a bit apprehensive.

Matt went to the table and motioned for his second in command to move. Ron scrambled out of the chair without hesitation and went to the other only available seat with Draco. Harry knew of the Weasley/Malfoy familial fight that had been going on for generations and didn't see that as a good pairing.

Matt forcibly pushed Harry into the seat, which didn't seem that way to others. It would look like he was simply helping the boy into the seat, but to Harry's small body it was like a gorilla trying to push him down.

Harry saw no way out of the situation, when McGonagall walked in and looked over approvingly to the two twins sitting together.

-

Torture.

The only word Harry could come up for to describe his Transfiguration class was torture.

It wasn't the content itself. In fact it was quite interesting to Harry, but he couldn't concentrate on the lesson.

Matt did everything to annoy him. He would lean over and make it seem like he was helping him. He would pinch Harry's arm. Most of all, he continuously kicked Harry's shin and lower leg. This left his legs aching and bruised after five kicks. Harry would wince everyone one in a while and he only let out a noise once.

Draco and Ron looked over continuously, Draco to see if Harry was alright and Ron to see if Harry was stealing Matt's attention. When the lesson ended only Harry, Matt, and Hermione Granger's matches were turned to needles. Matt as usual stole all of the attention and Harry sat back annoyed and swearing his legs were bleeding.

When he and Draco left together, Harry walked slower than he would have usually.

Draco never left his side and they both made it to potions earlier than Harry would have thought with his legs in that much pain. He and Draco took seats at the front and waited for the class to begin.

-

Potions was the most wonderful class Harry had experienced. Professor Snape dominated the classroom with his calm, ominous manner. He had swept in a few minutes after Harry and Draco arrived. He stalked in and glared at the students, his gaze softening only a little at his godson and holding curiosity when he reached Harry. Unfortunately, or fortunately if you were Harry, Matt and Ron decided to burst in at that time.

Professor Snape proceeded to rip apart the younger boy with his words spoken in his deep voice. Harry saw the anger behind the hazel eyes and he also saw the fear there. The fact that his big bad brother was now forced to obey authority was very amusing a mood-lifting for Harry and he was able to enjoy the enrapturing potions lesson that thrilled him to a point he had never felt.

Harry felt disappointed when the lesson ended and the professor left them with only 10 inches of an essay to complete for homework. He understood why one would want to be a Potions Master. The sheer concentration and perfection required to make a perfect potion, made Harry feel at ease on the inside.

He and Draco went to lunch and Harry followed Draco over to the Slytherin table. He got a few raised eyebrows from the younger students, and head nods from the older when he sat down as the only student not at their house's table. The reality of the fact that his fathers class was next began to sink in as he began to eat and he soon stopped, fearing that he wouldn't be able to hold his lunch. Draco looked at his worriedly from his position to his right and laid a hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder.

Harry tensed up greatly, and Draco almost removed his hand. Harry looked up at Draco with sad eyes and an even sadder smile. Draco felt a pang in his heart. Why was his new friend not happy? Almost every single first year was chattering along happily about the days proceeds.

Draco decided that Harry would tell when he was ready. If he kept pestering him, then Harry would begin to resent him. Draco wrapped an arm around the boy and squeezed, before letting go and continuing with his meal, trying to get Harry into the conversation more.

Harry was still distracted and didn't touch much of his food. Soon, Lunch was over and Draco and Harry left for class. Draco accompanied Harry to a point and they had to go their separate ways. Harry walked to the Defense room, the feeling of dread gurgling in his almost completely empty stomach and when he arrived he was almost late, but at least he didn't have to spend any more time with is father as necessary.

-

The class ,luckily, was uneventful. His father was haughty, arrogant, and completely uninteresting in any other way, but at least Harry got some good information out of the class. When he escaped from the class unscathed, he sighed with relief and joined Draco and Neville in Herbology.

-

When he got back to the Ravenclaw's boy dorms after dinner, Harry was exhausted, but he still managed to complete his homework. When he settled down for sleep he mused to himself that maybe he wouldn't be kicked out after all.

-

Somewhere in a place not even those who reside there know where it is located, Tom Riddle stared at his dark roof from where he lay on his bed, crimson eyes shining, wondering why he felt like he did when he was a first year.

-

_**A/N: I meant to update a long while ago, but I had to complete some stuff. I mean to make this all of first year, but the next two will be the rest of Harry's first year and then fourth year. **_


	17. NOTICE

**PLEASE READ THIS ^-^**

Hey everyone who is following this story! Sorry I havent updated in a long while, Ive been busy. I'm moving in a few days so I have no internet at the house we are moving out of and I'm using the ancient computer at my grandma's house. Most of the stories I am in the process of updating for you and I'm almost done with the first chapter of a new fic (Neville/Harry fluff fic for those interested). I'll be putting that up monday when the cable and internet is hooked up at our new house (I'm in interior designer mode). Dont hate me D:

You guys are probably used to slow updates anyways, especially you guys with a lot of fics going on at once.

FOR A NEW LIFE READERS:

I'm gonna update yes! I actually had the next chapter written but I dont like it, so I am gonna rewrite it.

FOR FaT READERS:

Same thing as A New Life, except I havent written the chapter yet.

FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME READERS:

I've got plans for this story :D dont worry...Harry isnt evil...I hope I never said he was, he's dark, but that doesnt mean he's evil.

FOR PARTY PLANNING READERS:

I will be starting on the sequel soon, even though its farther in the summer here than I expected to be starting.

FOR ALL THE OTHERS:

I'm working on it lol. The new Neville/Harry fic has been occupying my fanfic righting time, plus I've been trying to write a fic about Snape in his sixth year, but its just a thought right now.

:D tell me if you want to know about the new fic when I put it up and I'll send you a message.


	18. Im not dead guys

Hey! I know you guys are probably like "Where have you been miss lady?" Well I have the answer. School, school, school, and school. I've been so involved in school that many things, like fanfiction and a dating life, get pushed to the side. Along with that my writing style has completely changed and I have, for the moment, lost inspiration for these stories on this fanfiction account. My original fiction is suffering also. This does not mean I am quitting them. I just wont be updating any of them until I find the inspiration to spend my precious time completely re-writing them (one at a time) as I still like the ideas I was going with for these stories but I hate how I have written them so far. I have this new policy for myself to not post any fanfic until I have at least written half of it, so I have no excuse not to update for a while.

If you give me actual reviews with real substance, feedback, and needed critique, that will definitely boost my inspiration as I need ideas from multiple points of view. Even if I don't get many of these types of reviews I still will be planning to reconfigure all of these fics, but a little help will make it go faster.

I admit, this will take a while. I have constant projects, current events journals, tennis practice and club meetings to attend so I have very limited free time. However, if you do not completely hate me for leaving you all hanging for so long and have the patience to wait a while you shall be rewarded with some reading material.

I don't know if I may start restarting my incomplete multi-chaptered fics this week, next week, this month, next month or whatever. I'm really gonna plan out everything and carefully characterize and add more flow to my stories and that takes time along with writing them. I have also not decided which story to re-start first, but I may go in chronological order. So that means I may be restarting Fangs and Tears first (which is actually one of my favorite story ideas still). I will warn you when the stories will be changed, chapter by chapter and how the name may be changed. I do think however, I may do Someone to Love me first, since it is both my longest and most read fic and you guys have been so supportive I don't want to keep you waiting.

If you have bravely read through this mess, I shall enlighten you with some good news. Since my multi-chaptered stories will be taking a while to get in order, I probably will be uploading a bunch of one-shots. I may even upload two-shots or three chaptered stories.

I shall give a preview of my new style.

_Harry let the mysterious potion seep into his system and convulsed, almost re-emptying his stomach, but managed to keep it all in. A voice in his head that reminded him much of Hermione, reminded him that it was probably unwise to drink an unknown potion, considering the many things it could be. _

_For all he knew it could be a poison. _

_It probably was a poison considering where he was trapped. Somehow, he found himself unable to worry. He just needed something to swallow. Anything would do. Even if it caused his death at least he would die with something inside of him. _

_As much potion as there was for him to drink, he found himself unable to feel any less empty than before. The continuous pains in his abdomen enraged him and he threw the empty glass vial at the grimy, stone wall. _

_The glass shattered and a shard slashed a side of his cheek. He cursed profusely, but could not find the energy to care. _

_Harry crawled over to the corner that lacked a supply of broken glass and curled into a ball on the cold floor. He let the sleep that suddenly washed over him take over and his last thought before darkness took its hold was that when he woke he still would not be any less tired that he was before._


End file.
